1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computerized projector system which automatically adapts projected images emanating from projectors to fit the size and conditions of screens on which the images are displayed. Moreover, the invention is directed to a novel method of utilizing a computerized projector system which automatically adapts projected images to a shape and condition in correlation with the size and configuration of the screens onto which the images are projected.
In projecting images onto a screen, the latter of which may be a standard projector screen, a wall surface, a paper listing, a ceiling, a floor or any covering surface adapted to have images projected thereon and displayed, upon occasion the projector may be viewing or directing images towards the screen from an angle such that an upper part of the image may be wider than the lower part of the image, thereby providing a distorted image. This is frequently an occurrence when the screen or display surface is curved or of an irregular surface configuration at various locations. Furthermore, distortions in the image or discontinuities in the projected image on the screen may be encountered when beams of light impinge against the display surface; for instance, such as sunlight entering through windows or the like, which can adversely affect the quality of the projected image.
Although measures have been taken to implement corrective actions in an attempt to improve upon the quality of projected images, these are relatively complex and do not always successfully lead to the desired results.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Thus, for instance, a current method of correcting or controlling projected images on a display surface may be through the intermediary of transmission light valve projectors utilizing, for instance, three light valves. Other methods and systems incorporating reflective light valve projectors utilize three light valves in which a considerable number of components consisting of an illumination module with various mirrors operate in conjunction with optics in a light engine possessing a complicated and difficult to control projection system for regulating images which are to be transmitted onto a screen or other suitable display surfaces.
Systems of this type are disclosed in Chiu et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,786,934 and 5,786,934; and Doany et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,486; all of which are entitled xe2x80x9cEfficient Optical System for a High Resolution Projection Display Employing Reflection Light Valvesxe2x80x9d; and which are commonly assigned to the present assignee.
Accordingly, in order to clearly and unambiguously provide a computerized projector system which will automatically adapt projected images to the shape, condition and position of a display screen, pursuant to the invention there is provided a system which essentially comprises a video camera which is connected to a projector and which obtains images from a screen on which there are displayed images projected from the projector; an image processing module which obtain images from some external source and stores these images in a RAM (random access memory); an adapter module which compares the screen format with images stored in the RAM and transforms these images so as to fit the screen display; and wherein a projector displaying module has the projector projecting the transformed images onto a screen.
In effect, the screen, which is adapted to display the corrected and appropriately sized and configured images may be a standard projection screen, a wall, a paper list, a ceiling, a floor, or any suitable covering surface, which may be planar or curred in nature.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for controlling the size and quality of images which are transmitted by projectors so as to be able to fit diverse types of screens onto which the images are projected.
A more specific object of the present invention resides in the provision of a computerized projector system which automatically adapts projected images to the shape and position of a remotely located display screen.
A further object of the present invention resides in the provision of a method of projecting images onto a screen and automatically correlating the images so as to fit the screen irrespective as to the angular position of the screen or configuration thereof relative to an image-transmitting projector viewing the screen so as to provide images which are correct in their configuration and are fitted relative to the screen.